


Playing with fire

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her mind went back once again to that particular moment when Jane had stepped out of the courthouse as a free man and joined her in her car." <br/>AU to season 4, set some time after season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to relieve her headache.

Her mind went back once again to that particular moment when Jane had stepped out of the courthouse as a free man and joined her in her car.

He'd barely waited for her to look at him before blurting out a most unexpected statement.

" _I want you to be my wife."_

She'd stared at him for a good five minutes after that. In the end she'd been surprised to find herself muttering a somewhat awkward _okay_ by way of an answer.

They'd had a quiet wedding close to the sea, and he'd simply moved in with her.

A month was all they'd had together. And now he was gone.

Perhaps she would never see him again.

She sighed as she grabbed her cellphone and dialed a now familiar number.

Walter Mashburn picked up almost immediately.

He always did.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, boss?"

Van Pelt looked obviously worried as Lisbon emerged from the ladies' restroom for the third time that morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The younger woman didn't fell for it. "You'd better go home."

"I told you I'm perfectly fine."

She could guess that the redhead was now summoning the courage to ask her the crucial question.

"I know this is none of my business, but…"

"But what?"

"Does Mashburn know you're pregnant?"

Lisbon surveyed her coolly. "You're right. That's none of your business."

With that she strode to her office and shut the door behind her.

Van Pelt sighed and went back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them met at O'Malley's after their last case.

Cho didn't beat around the bush at all. "It's clearly a Red John case. Jane must have shot the wrong man."

Van Pelt frowned slightly. "Do you think that he guessed as much?"

"That would explain why he disappeared without notice."

There was a pause as the implications of such a situation slowly sunk in.

"What if Red John decides to go after the boss? Remember what he did to Kristina Frye – and Jane had only asked her on a date."

The other two considered Rigsby's question for a while.

"Don't think so." Cho stated in the end. "He left her shortly after their wedding, and now she's carrying another man's child. Red John might consider this enough punishment for Jane."

"We have to catch him nonetheless."

Van Pelt looked very determined now. They were going to do whatever it took in order to ensure Lisbon's safety.

She was not only their boss, but also their friend after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain was so unbearable she thought she was going to faint.

"Teresa, look at me."

Mashburn's hand closed gently around her own. Wearily she did as asked.

"You're a strong woman, Teresa. You're going to make it through, believe me."

She nodded. Walter was there with her, and that was enough to give her some comfort.

"Just one more push, _darling_."

The term of endearment almost made her laugh as she pushed with all the strength she had left.

A moment later she could hear the high-pitched scream of her son finally pierce the night.

When a nurse placed the baby into her arms she felt a wave of relief washing through her.

Her little boy had raven hair – just like her own.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well met, agent Van Pelt. I've heard so much about you."

Of course the man was cruel enough to remind her about her former fiancé. She glared at him but didn't say a word.

"I daresay Craig must have enjoyed your company so much. A pity that _someone_ had to kill him…"

Grace sent him a mocking smile. "Who's to blame about it all, I wonder?"

"So the cat didn't get you tongue. Very good. I wouldn't mind some small talk before having my fun with you."

"My colleagues will get you."

Red John merely grinned. "Don't think so."

The blade of his knife grazed the soft skin of her neck. She held her breath and involuntarily shut her eyes.

When a gunshot echoed in the silence of the abandoned warehouse her heart stopped for a moment.

Two more gunshots rang.

As she opened her eyes she found Red John dead at her feet.

And an haggard-looking Jane still wielding his gun.


	6. Chapter 6

Another trial. More blood on his hands.

He thought he was going to go crazy before it was all over.

In the end they found him not guilty – once again.

This time there was Walter Mashburn waiting for him outside the court.

The man greeted him cheerfully. "Congratulations, my friend."

Jane offered him a weary smile – the ghost of his customary Cheshire cat grin. "Thank you."

They were both silent until Mashburn pulled over in front of Lisbon's apartment.

"He has your eyes, you know. Teresa claims that they're like her own, but she's wrong."

Jane smiled more genuinely now. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you've done for us."

"Don't even begin then. Besides, playing my part was kind of fun. Pretending to have a clandestine affair with a married lady cop was something I've never done before."

With an amused shake of his head Jane simply got out of the car and went to the front door.

There he paused slightly – suddenly unsure whether this was reality or another of his dreams.

But it was just a fleeting thought he quickly drove away.

Then he rang the doorbell.


End file.
